<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghostly Incubus by blankpaperboy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784612">Ghostly Incubus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankpaperboy/pseuds/blankpaperboy'>blankpaperboy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fighting, Gay, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mentions of Stalking, NSFW, No Gore, POV Changes, inncubus, little blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankpaperboy/pseuds/blankpaperboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For once in his life this one thing isn’t Jungkook’s fault. As of late Jungkook found an apartment that’s better than his own and it’s cheaper rent, because of noises in the apartment. Supposedly because of loud pipes, thin walls and possible mice. None of it deterred Jungkook because he wanted that apartment and all of those qualities seemed manageable. Once Jungkook moved in everything was fine. Except for when his stuff started moving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some of you may have seen this story up before. There’s been some rewrites to remove a very self-insert OC so the plot changed to add some conflict earlier in the story. Main elements haven’t changed. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For once in his life this one thing isn’t Jungkook’s fault. As of late Jungkook found an apartment that’s better than his own and it’s cheaper rent, because of noises in the apartment. Supposedly because of loud pipes, thin walls and possible mice. None of it deterred Jungkook because he wanted that apartment and all of those qualities seemed manageable. Once Jungkook moved in everything was fine. Except for when his stuff started moving.</p><p>One time Jungkook put his bag down behind him for one second, he hardly let go of the strap and he turned around to find it across the room. Well that’s were it was supposed to be anyway. He always kept it by the shoe stand to keep it out of the way, but he was trying to get his textbooks out to do homework. His clothes would also be moved from where he threw it on the floor to the hamper. His stuff would be put back and dishes would be done. Hell, one time he came back from class and the garbage had been taken out.</p><p>What was even weirder was his neighbor. She was old and near blind even with glasses. A few days after the garbage bag incident she saw him and told him she hoped he and his room mate were doing well. Now Jungkook would be able to believe he had a roommate he just hadn’t met yet if the other room actually had furniture in it. Jungkook still hadn’t bought anything for that room and the people who used to live there’s things had been taken out.</p><p>Now Jungkook isn’t one to normally jump to serious supernatural conclusions, but he’ll do it ironically as a joke. So when he tells Jimin, one of his lifelong friends that his place is possibly haunted he was a little skeptical at first, thinking that Jungkook was just trying to prank him. Until he stayed the night after they had a movie night. They had brought out a shit ton of snack foods, two two liters bottles of soda and had even ordered a large pizza. They had left everything out on the coffee table after they’d passed out. Jimin found that everything was cleaned when he woke up and Kookie was still passed out on the couch next to him.</p><p>Jimin even said out loud that he needed a glass of water and as he turned his head to look at the open kitchen from the couch, he noticed a cup of water suddenly on the end table. He shrieked which woke up Jungkook and they spent the rest of Saturday morning talking about how Jungkook could be being haunted by a really nice ghost.</p><p>A week after Jimin had stayed over was when things started to get weirder. After he had finished studying on Friday he had accidentally left out his sticky notes and a pen. Jungkook came home and sat down on the couch to watch a show and then promptly passed out an hour later, missing the sticky note waiting for him at the breakfast bar. When he woke up the next day to sunlight coming into the living room. He stretched and yawned which made him feel something on his forehead. He reached up and plucked off a note which read “Do you ever eat anything besides instant noodles?- Singed, your concerned roommate.”</p><p>Jungkook immediately freaked out and knows it couldn’t have been Jimin because he hadn’t given Jimin a key, not to mention he was busy last night. He runs to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. Joking about being haunted was all fun and games until it started to get real, and Jungkook started thinking that he might actually be haunted. He looks up to the bathroom mirror and sees someone behind him, a shadowy figure of a man and as soon as he turns around it’s gone. He checked the mirror again too just to be safe. This ghost had been friendly before, what happened? The image he had seen scared him, but that doesn’t mean he was meant to be scared, right?</p><p>Jungkook needed to get some answers so he went into his empty guest bedroom and sat in the middle of the room. He hadn’t really been in here because he thought it was creepy so he figures this is where the ghost would be. He decides to leave the door to the room open so he could escape if need be. “Hey ghost, it’s me. Ya boi.” He said ironically hoping ghosts could meme. He thought he heard something but it stopped, so he continued. “I want to know why you’re here, if you could go write it on a sticky note that’d be great. If you just wanna chill here I’m cool with that. I just wanna make sure we don’t make each other uncomfortable.”</p><p>After that Jungkook thought he heard something again but when he stopped to listen he heard nothing. He sat there for a little bit but nothing happened so he decide it was time to go. “Well I understand if you don’t want to be confronted, I’ll just leave you be, see you around roomie.” He said walking to the door, but of course it quickly closed. He tried the handle calmly, but it wouldn’t budge. “Um hey, this seems kinda creepy, can you let me out?” He suddenly hears the closet opening behind him, but he didn’t turn around. All he could hear was the almost endless slide of the closet opening.</p><p>Ceased by panic Kookie starts rambling. “I swear to god if this is some exorcist or IT bullshit I will come back from the dead and haunt YOUR ass and you’ll regret it, I’m super freaked right now and I’m not comfortable so if you have any fucking decency could you please chill?!” and as he finishes speaking, the sounds stop and everything is quiet.</p><p>Then he hears a sound like something falling over and then being pushed. Those noises stop too, and then the closet swiftly shuts and the door in front of Kookie pops open. He immediately steps past the door then whips around to see what was laying in the room only to find... a Ouija board in its box. “OH HELL NO!! I know you can write and I’m sorry if that takes a lot of energy out of you, but that’s how I’m willing to communicate. And I don’t mind having a singular ghostie goo in this apartment, but multiple, or even a possible demon! Yeah no thanks!”</p><p>He says ready to walk away, when the closet slides open quickly revealing a horned boy with a cocky smile. “Well, it’s kind of already too late for that, and what do you have against demons anyway?” Of course all of this was too much for Jungkook so he did the only thing a normal person would do. He passed out.</p><p>When he comes to he’s laying on his couch and as his eyes adjust he remembers what happened and hopes it was just a dream, until he realizes his head is in the lap of said horned boy from earlier. Jungkook screams because how is he supposed to process this, which makes the demon freak out because someone’s shouting in his face, until they’re both on the floor awkwardly screaming at each other.</p><p>They both go quiet and sit there watching one another for a minute which gives Jungkook time to appreciate the demon boy with his blonde hair and brown eyes, and overall handsome face, looking like an Adonis compared to Jungkook with his black hair, brown eyes looking rather average in his opinion. In short, this guy’s really fucking pretty. ‘They’re supposed to be pretty, that’s how they get you to sin, or take your soul, or something.’ Jungkook thinks. “So, ugh, are you done screaming? Like if I approach you, you’re gonna be okay?” The demon asks. Jungkook slowly nods.</p><p>“Okay. Look, I gotta tell you Kookie you are the most polite person I think I have ever met. Like you thought you were just being haunted and you didn’t want the ghost gone, you just wanted to make peace with it. Even when you were scared shitless you said please. You are something else y’know.” The demon said with a smile.</p><p>“Um, thanks? Wait, how do you know my name?” “I learned it from the friend you brought over.” Jungkook nods. “Oh, so you’re the...person whose been haunting me?” The demon tilts his head to the side. “Well, I wouldn’t call myself a person, and I originally wasn’t trying to haunt you, it’s just that I like to keep things clean and I tend to forget when I’m invisible. And I stay invisible so no one gets freaked out by all of this.” He says as he gestures to himself. “But, it was always my plan to get to know you a little so I could show myself to you, so you can help me.”</p><p>“Wait, why do you need help?” Jungkook asked confused. “The people who lived here before you summoned me, and almost as soon as they did they turned tail and fled. So when they didn’t pay rent and they refused to come back, their stuff got taken out and their names were taken off the lease. Anyway, when you use a Ouija board and summon a demon we have to make a deal, whether it be a deal to do a household chore or something else before l can go back to hell after you’ve accidentally summoned me. In short I have to do something and payment isn’t always necessary, but these idiots just left so I’m bound to this apartment complex.”</p><p>“Oh, shit.” Jungkook remembers being told that no one has lived here for 3 months now. “Well I can help you out Mr....” Jungkook says as he reaches out and extends his hand. “Kim Taehyung. Taehyung is fine, no Mr. needed.” “Jeon Jeong-guk, but Jungkook is fine.“ “I know.” Taehyung says as he smiles and they shake hands. “Alright Taehyung what do I need to do to help?”</p><p>“Okay, so I need you to give me some of your blood.” This has Jungkook uncomfortable. “What?” “I know, not what you want to hear, but I’ve been gone from hell for too long and if I want to leave, you need to willingly help me. It’s necessary to break the deal, but it makes it look like a finished contract.” Jungkook is still confused. “So, you’re superiors don’t know that you’re trapped here?” Jungkook questions.</p><p>“They probably don’t, but, if you help me then my mark here,” he points to a red seal on his wrist that suddenly appeared. “will glow and they will become informed that I’ve ‘finished’ a deal.” “Oh, Okay. So that’s all you need? I don’t want to sell my soul or anything.” “Well, lucky you I’m not a cross road demon.” “There’s a difference?”</p><p>“Yeah, the cross road demons deal with summonings from cross roads obviously or other ways and handle long term deals in exchange for souls. They’re normally stronger. Shadow demons just terrorize because they feed off fear, those are the boogie monsters, or the Penniewises if you will.” The demon says smirking. “Oh my god please don’t bring that up.”</p><p>“I’m sorry but I chuckled when you said ‘Hey ghost it’s me. Ya boi.” Like, who memes at ghosts? It was funny though I’ll give you that, I couldn’t help but chuckle a little.” “So that noise was you?”</p><p>“Yeah, I couldn’t help myself so I had to mess with you, but I stopped when you asked. I wanted to trick you into using the board so I could strike a deal with you, and get you to help me, but you were too smart for that, so I decided on a more...direct approach.”</p><p>“Oh, ok.” It got quiet again for a bit before Jungkook spoke again. “Aren’t demons supposed to have wings? And tails?” “That depends on which kind you are, the crossers have different variations, shadow demons are shape shifters, but my kind is, different.” Taehyung says in a very round about way. “So what kind of demon are you?”</p><p>“I’m an Incubus. It’s like a cherub. They deal with romance and love, while my specialty is of a more, sexual nature. Made from pure lust and meant to be desired, and you’re attracted to me, I can tell. Your arousal spiked for a split second earlier.” Taehyung said all of this with a bite to it as if he’s upset about it.</p><p>“So, can you explain a little more?Please?” Jungkook asked as he got up from the floor and sat on the couch.<br/>Taehyung sighs and complies.</p><p>“So, I can make almost anyone want me by putting out pheromones to make them attracted to me, but very few are actually strong enough to be able to defy that by sheer power of will, unless you’ve got a head cold or a stuffy nose. Then, we attract our prey and couple with them, Incubi can’t get pregnant or any one else pregnant or transmit or get diseases. We go to humans because we feed off of their cum and sexual arousal around their soul.<br/>We can also reach a climax, which may take a little extra time, but it can happen.”</p><p>Jungkook was stunned, so he has a sex demon for a room mate. Wow. He never saw this coming. ‘More like cumming.’ his brain supplied. ‘Shut up me.’ Jungkook thinks while getting a very lewd image of Taehyung in his head.<br/>“You’re attracted to me.” Came Taehyungs’ voice, ripping Jungkook from his thoughts. “I never said that.”</p><p>“You didn’t have to.” Taehyung said as he stood up from the floor and made his way over to Jungkook. Jungkook became stiff and kept his eyes on the very relaxed Taehyung. He put his hands on Jungkooks’ shoulders and started to sit on his lap while Jungkook smelled raspberries and relaxed into the back of the couch.</p><p>“I can smell you. Remember Kookie?” Tae says as he settles himself onto Jungkooks’ lap and the man gasps. “You’re doing that...thing.” Jungkook says with a hazy mind, but clear enough to formulate words.</p><p>“What thing?” Tae asks innocently as he nuzzles Kookie’s throat and grinds his ass onto his crotch.<br/>“Ph- pheromones.” Jungkook moans. “Too, much? Can you think and breath properly, it’s not suffocating is it?” Tae asks without stopping his ministrations.</p><p>“No, it’s good, just ah~ we need to talk.”<br/>Jungkook says as he grabs a hold of Taehyung’s hips.</p><p>“Why? Is something wrong?” Tae asks.<br/>“No, it’s just. I want to talk this over before we get too into it.” “Okay.”</p><p>“Alright so, I want to help you, does that mean that I give you the blood then feed you or the other way around?”</p><p>Taehyung practically moans at the mention of feeding. “God Kookie I’m starving! If you could help that would be amazing. I hardly survived for three months by myself.” Tae says as he wraps his arms around Jungkook’s neck and rests his head on his shoulder.</p><p>“That reminds me. How have you survived without feeding? How long can Incubi go without eating?”</p><p>“Well the only thing that actually fills or satiates an Incubus is cum. We can eat food for the taste but we don’t really need it. And I have a hand you know, we can sustain ourselves on our own for a while but it’s just never as satisfying.” Jungkook speaks up. “Earlier you seemed upset about being an Incubus.” Tae sighs. “Well I am, kind of.” “Why?”</p><p>“Everyone expects me to act like a douche bag cause we’re demons. I can have sex consensual and get multiple uses from one person and then wipe their memory but I’m a pussy for doing that. While other Incubi and Succubi go out and do weird and really uncomfy shit and get praised for it. I don’t fit in with hell. I like everything about sex and I’m pretty kinky but I really value being wanted. I hate sex or sexual arrangements with no feelings or emotions. I’m expected to treat people like shit and not make a big deal out of it and I hate it.” Jungkook softly rubs Taes arms as he rants.</p><p>“I also want something more emotionally fulfilling. I like being romantic and cutesy and being intimate in ways other than just sex and have my partner be willing. Most just dope them up on pheromones and make them think they want it, and change their appearances to what the victim wants most.” Jungkook grimaces</p><p>“That’s fucking awful, you should be able to be yourself and not be an asshole just cause you’re a demon.” “Well, it’s hard to do that when no one knows what I am.” They were quiet for a minute. “I know.” Taehyung pulls back and looks at Jungkook. “Are you propositioning me?” “Maybe.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I mean that you would have to be my boyfriend, like snuggles and dates and kisses and stuff.” Jungkook smiles. “I’m down for that, I’m extremely gay and painfully single. And why ask when you can smell that I’m attracted to you?”</p><p>“God kookie.” Tae whines, shoving his face into the crook of Jungkook’s neck and holding him tightly. “You have no idea how much I want you, but I don’t want to fuck right away, that’d be a shit thing to do.”</p><p>“Taehyung,” Jungkook says as he holds Tae’s chin to look at him. “You actually need it. Think of it as me buying you coffee but with more pleasure and physical touching. I’m more than willing to feed you, and then once you’re free, you can come back here by choice. And if you have to, tell your superiors you’ve found a food source or something.” Tae starts becoming restless so he wiggles himself in Jungkook’s lap which makes Jungkooks’ hand drop from his chin to his shoulder.</p><p>“God you’re so considerate, and that’s perfect, but, the others might come after you so I wanna bond you, after I’m free though. I don’t want the magic in both binding spells to react to each other.”</p><p>Jungkook starts to pant at Taehyung’s grinding. “Th-that can happen?”<br/>Tae nods. “Mmm-yeah. Sometimes. Just wanna be, ugh safe.” Jungkook noticed the mark on Tae’s wrist starting to fade. “How do you d-do that?” Jungkook stutters. Tae grunts. “It’s like an illusion i-it’s there but ~ugh~ I’ve concealed it.” This poses a question to Jungkook<br/>“Wait didn’t you say you can change your appearance?”</p><p>“Oh yeah watch!” Taehyung says and stops grinding to let Jungkook watch as his horns slowly disappear until he looks fully human.</p><p>“Wow.” Jungkook says as he touches Tae’s forehead where one of his horns used to be. Jungkook’s hand cupped Tae’s face as his eyes trailed all over his features and finally landed on his lips.</p><p>“Kookie.” Taehyung says. Jungkook looks up at him and sees eyes filled with lust and desire. “I need you.”</p><p>“Ok, how do you want me?”<br/>After he spoke Jungkook found himself lying on the couch from end to end as Taehyung crawled up his body and the smell of vanilla cream filled the air. “Smells different.”</p><p>“This is me, my arousal, we’ve got two scents, one for attraction and one for pleasure. Now take your shirt off.”</p><p>Jungkook immediately sat up and took it off. His lips meeting Tae’s in a matter of seconds after the garment was gone. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths and they moved together to seek friction.</p><p>Taehyung broke the kiss. “Mmm, I wanna suck you off. Bet you taste as good as you smell.”</p><p>This all was getting to Jungkook. Taehyung can go from sweet and innocent to sexual in .5 seconds flat and the fact that he can almost taste the vanilla cream on Taehyung’s tongue isn’t helping. His head is hazy as he helps Tae get his pants and boxers off.</p><p>“I’m sorry Kookie, I would normally want to take my time, but I’m starving, do you mind if I bring back the pheromones? It’ll get you off faster.”</p><p>Jungkook kind of made sense of those words, but with Taehyung slowly stroking his dick he was just a whimpering, writhing mess and getting off quickly sounded great.</p><p>“Yeah ah~ yeah do wha-whatever you need t-to do fuck~!”</p><p>“Thank you.” Taehyung says as the complimenting scents of raspberries and vanilla cream fill his senses alongside the feeling of a warm, wet heat wrapping around his dick. “Ah Tae! Oh god yes!” Unconsciously Jungkook started to rock his hips into Tae’s mouth, but he quickly stopped himself. “Shit sorry, I just got caught up.”</p><p>Tae makes a popping noise as he pulls off. “Don’t be sorry, do it again, I don’t have a gag reflex. And I don’t really need to breath so don’t worry about me choking. Go hard, lose it for me. I want you to fuck my mouth. Please Kookie?”Taehyung begged. “God okay.”</p><p>Taehyung put his mouth back on Jungkook and he didn’t hold back. He started to buck and thrust back into the demons mouth when he came close to his base. Tae used his tongue to tease Jungkook and mess with his slit when he got to his head. He would take Kook far back into his throat. Jungkook moved his body in a way so part of him was angled with Tae’s crotch so he could give him some friction too.</p><p>Eventually they were both panting, sweaty messes and Jungkook was close. Tae figured he could use some encouragement so he starts a hum in his throat to stimulate Jungkook even more. And luckily it did just what Tae wanted it to. Jungkook grabbed Taehyung’s hair and pulled. “Tae, Tae, I-I’m gonna c-cum!” He warned before his body spasmed and he stiffened while releasing into his lovers waiting mouth.</p><p>Taehyung didn’t let a drop go to waste even if it made Jungkook a little over stimulated. To Taehyung Jungkook tasted like rich chocolate with a hint of cinnamon and it was so sweet, the taste alone made Tae orgasm too, after having no action for three months. Finally Tae popped off Jungkooks oversensitive dick.</p><p>“You okay?” Taehyung asked after a few minutes had passed. “Yeah I’m good. You?” Jungkook panted. “Good for now, I usually feed twice a day.” “You’re gonna kill me.” Jungkook whines. “You’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. So what do we do about you living here, I’m gonna need furniture for you, and you’re gonna have to pay rent, well maybe part of the water and electric bills.”</p><p>“I’ve got it covered.” Tae says as he snaps his fingers and a loud thump could be hear from the guest bedroom.</p><p>Jungkook just looks at Taehyung for an explanation. “I summoned some furniture from my old place back in hell, a desk, full bookshelf, my dresser and my bed that I probably won’t sleep in, cause I figured I’d be sleeping with you.”</p><p>“If you want to you can sleep with me. And good thinking. Now cover story how’d we meet?”</p><p>“I’m the roommate you didn’t know existed and we eventually met and we fell in love and now we’re dating. But you just moved in here so, dating now we seem to rash. Oh I got it! We could still be room mates, but we play up tension in front of your friends to make them want to get us together.”</p><p>“The second option sounds more fun, but we still have time to think on it.” “Okay.” There’s a beat of silence. “Jungkook.” “Hmm?” Jungkook hums. “I feel like I could really like you.” Jungkook looks at Taehyung and smiles. “I feel like I could really like you too. So what are we gonna tell them about college?” Jungkook asks.</p><p>“You’re in your third year aren’t you?” “Yeah.” Jungkook agrees. “Tell them I graduated as an arts major. I can fake all the papers I need to.” “Alright. Most of my friends have graduated anyway. So are you two years older than me?”</p><p>“Yes.” “So you were born in 1995, what month and day?” “December 30th.”<br/>Tae says. “Cute. You’re a winter baby.”<br/>“Sure am.” Jungkook smiles. “I’ll make sure to mark the calendar for December 30th. Now hop up, we should go get cleaned off.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mor content! More sex, mentions of being a sex worker and a blood warning. There will be markers for beginning and end of the warnings. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jungkook and Taehyung did get up and they decided to just shower together. It would save water and they were gonna see each other naked at some point. Jungkook gathered his clothes from the living room and threw them in the hamper in his room, grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom to join Tae. When he stepped into the room the shower was already on and the curtain was pulled. He hung his towel on the rack and quietly peeked in to see which way Tae’s back was facing. Luckily for Jungkook Tae was facing the shower head so he was able to sneak into the shower and wrap his arms around Taehyung’s slick waist and rest his chin on his shoulder.</p><p>Taehyung made a noise of content and Jungkook decided to press a kiss to the side of his neck. Taehyung groaned and leaned in Jungkook’s direction, silently asking for more. And who was Jungkook to deny such a beautiful boy who had already pleasured him so much?</p><p>He started out gentle and soft, going from behind his ear, to his jaw and down his throat. The harder he sucked, the whinier Tae got. To Jungkook, Taehyung sounded absolutely sexy when he moaned  so it couldn’t be helped when he started to get hard against Tae’s ass. Jungkook started to rock his hips just a little bit, Taehyung absolutely loved that and all Jungkook could smell now was vanilla cream. He picked up the pace, and that’s when Taehyung decided to break the silence.</p><p>“Mmm Kook. I want you in me, please.” Taehyung had tilted his head back to whisper in Jungkook’s ear. He didn’t actually have to whisper since they were alone. But Jungkook didn’t care because the way Taehyung had said it was so arousing, like it was only meant for him to hear. Even though he’s the only one who would hear.</p><p>Jungkook is also staring to think that he might not be able to refuse Taehyung anything. “Of course baby, just relax. I’m gonna have to go get some lube though so-“ Tae stopped Jungkook. “You don’t have to go anywhere.” Jungkook was about to interrupt him when Tae started to guide his hand to his ass. When his finger breached Tae’s hole he could feel how wet it was and they both let out breathy moans.</p><p>“H-how?” Jungkook asked confused.<br/>“Incubi, can produce slick to m-make sex easier- oh god keep doing that!”<br/>While Taehyung had been talking Jungkook hadn’t stopped moving his finger and kept stretching Tae. Soon enough Jungkook was able to fit three fingers into Taehyung who was moaning and whining shamelessly. “P-please Kookie! I’m ready, I want it. Want your cock. Please baby, want you to fuck me.” </p><p>“I will babe, I will. I’ll fill you up just like you want. Show a little patience first though, good things come to those who wait.” He says and slaps Tae’s bubble butt. The demon lets out a yelp but doesn’t pull away. “Someone’s desperate for it.” Jungkook says as he lines himself up ready to push in but he pauses. “You sure you’re ready?” “Yes, yes, yes! So ready.”</p><p>With that Jungkook pushes into Taehyung slowly, but because of the slick he goes faster than he wanted and practically slides home in one shot. Taehyung gasps at the action and Jungkook was about to ask him if he was alright but Tae was already moving forward and backward on his dick. He had his hands on the wall and pushed his ass back to chase the pleasure Jungkook was giving him. Kook was stunned, but he should figure that Tae might like it rough so he grips Tae’s hips and adds his thrusting to Tae’s horny grinding. “You feel so good Taehyungie, so tight, and wet. Just for me. Right baby?”</p><p> “Yes, mmm God yes! Only you Jungkookie, only you!” Tae moaned. Jungkook felt a rush of affection for Taehyung so he made Tae flip around so his back was against the wall and they were facing each other. The shower spray cascading over them and the cool bathroom tiles. Tae didn’t feel the water for long as Jungkook connected their lips and continued to fuck him. Taehyung thought that Jungkook being in control was sexy as fuck, but it was still a gentle control. The movement of turning Tae around and against the wall had been quick, but it wasn’t rough.</p><p>Tae and Jungkook continued to moan against each other’s lips as they felt themselves climbing higher and higher, their movements becoming sloppier as time went on. Jungkook decided to start to bring things to an end. He started rocking his hips harder and faster, he also reached for Taehyung’s dick and felt him jolt when he touched it.</p><p>“So good for me. Ahhh! Gonna cum soon baby, and it’s all yours.”<br/>Jungkook says and starts sucking Tae’s neck as he pounds and strokes him. Taehyung feels so overwhelmed he can’t really think at this point. All he can do is mindlessly moan Jungkook’s name and praise him for how good he feels. Then Tae feels it, he feels it coming and he knows his orgasm is going to be intense. “Kookie, kookie I-I’m sooo close. Harder.” Jungkook was right on the edge too. </p><p>“Me too baby, shit. Want you to cum too. Let go Tae, cum for me.”</p><p>And that’s what pushed Tae over the edge. He felt so light and was filled with a rush of pleasure so intense that he thinks he almost blacked out. He hadn’t had an orgasm like that in a while. Meanwhile Jungkook was still going, chasing his orgasm so Taehyung decided to help him. He started to grind down against him and clench down to make himself tighter. Jungkook loved it, moaning so loudly that Tae was glad it was just them there. However Taehyung’s not done, he has one more trick up his sleeve to try and he thinks it’ll work out perfectly. Taehyung leans his head on Jungkook’s shoulder and moans in his ear. He knew that Jungkook would kiss him, so he turned his head and connected his mouth with Jungkook’s. As soon as their tongues touched, Jungkook was hit with the taste of raspberries and he came hard.</p><p>After he had come down from his high, they actually started to get cleaned up. “Do want me to help clean you out?” He asks Tae.</p><p>“No need, an Incubus can ingest cum from either end so I’m good, thanks for offering.”</p><p>Jungkook just blinked at him for a second, before saying okay and continuing to clean themselves up. They both go to Jungkook’s room completely naked and find something to wear. Tae summons a pair of underwear and sweatpants from his dresser, not worrying about a shirt. Jungkook decided that shirts were over rated anyway. After they were mostly dressed and made themselves comfortable with post-coital cuddling on Jungkook’s bed, he decides to ask Tae a few questions.</p><p>“So, you’re not hungry anymore are you?Did I fill you up?” He asks, his tone turning sensual by the end of his sentence. Taehyung giggles and nods.</p><p>“You filled me so well, just like you promised.” Jungkook smiles and cuddles closer to Kookie. “I have another question.” “Fire away.”</p><p>“What was the whole raspberry thing, like I know you have the pheromones but this time I could taste it, it was almost like a syrup.”</p><p>“That’s another thing we can do. You basically ate my concentrated pheromones, making it taste like raspberries and it spikes your arousal so much because you’re ingesting it that it makes you cum on the spot. I hadn’t used it before so I decided to give it a try.”  </p><p>Jungkook hums as he pets Tae’s hair. “Well  it was certainly interesting, and felt amazing, I wouldn’t mind doing that again.” “Really?” Tae asks. “Yeah.”</p><p>They grow silent for a while before Jungkook decided to ask one last question because he knows he has to. He doesn’t want to break the mood, but they can’t avoid it forever. “So when do you want to break your bond with the apartment complex?” Jungkook was expecting Taehyung to want to ignore that whole process, and it turns out he was wrong.</p><p>“Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that. We can do that now, if you want.” A little uneasy Jungkook decides to go with it. Taehyung’s not worried, so why should he be? “Sure.” He agrees.</p><p>So they head to Taehyung’s room and he goes about it summoning a few things here and there until they’re standing in the middle of the room. “So basically, all you have to do is take this,” He says holding up a decent sized knife. “and cut your palm, squeeze and get the blood in there while I say a chant and then I draw a symbol on the wall, leave it there for a few minutes and then I’m home free.” </p><p>“That’s it? It’s that quick and simple?”<br/>“Yeah, that’s why I’m pretty upset that no one was here for three months. But you can help me now. Are you ready?” Taehyung asks Jungkook as he hands him the knife. Jungkook nods. “Yes. I’m ready.”</p><p>*BLOOD WARNING*</p><p>Taehyung grabs the black bowl and holds it under Jungkook’s hand. He starts to speak an incantation that Jungkook doesn’t understand but he motions to Jungkook when he needs him to cut his palm. Jungkook does it, thinking about how much he wants to help Taehyung be free so he can come back and be with him by choice. Tae continues to chant and hands Kookie a towel to wrap his hand in for the moment as he takes the bowl and adds different things to it.</p><p> He continues chanting and walks to the blank wall and draws a strange symbol and as he finishes it he stops chanting. The symbol starts to glow and so does Taehyung and Jungkook wants to reach out to him, but he stays still just incase touching him would affect the process in some way. Then the glowing stops and Taehyung is standing there smiling. “I’ll be right back.” He says and in the blink of an eye he’s gone. </p><p>Jungkook decides to sit on his bead and wait, with his still wrapped hand. Tae didn’t take too long. He was only gone for about twenty minutes and when he comes back and he’s grin got impossibly bigger, until he sees Jungkook’s hand. “Shit, I forgot! Fuck Kookie I’m so sorry baby, I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking.” He says hurriedly as he unwraps Jungkook’s hand. Jungkook wants to say something to him, but he’s feeling kind of slow, and then he realizes just how red the towel had gotten.</p><p>“I’m really, really sorry baby. I was just so excited, I’ll fix this I promise.” Taehyung says as he clasps Jungkook’s hand. It hurt because of the open wound, but it stared to feel better until there was no pain at all. Jungkook’s thoughts came back into order, and he was able to think clearly again. He looked at his hand and saw no wound or even a scar, just some smeared blood. He looked up to Tae and realized how close he was and how hard he was gripping his shoulder and hand. Jungkook didn’t really know what to say, and he was sure if he tried to say something, Tae would counter it. So he decided to relax into Tae. </p><p>He let Tae hold him, and he nuzzled his neck to show him everything was okay. Tae relaxed too as he took in a shaky breath. Eventually Jungkook pulled back and look at him to smile at him. “Come on, I’d like to wash my hand off and clean up that wall.” Tae follows and is quiet through all of it. When the wall was clean, Jungkook told Tae to lay on his bed and wait for him. He took his cleaning supplies and put it back under the kitchen sink. While he was there he looked at the time to see it was already 2:00 PM. He heads back to Taehyung’s room and sees him just laying there.</p><p>*BLOOD WARNING OVER*</p><p>“You know that I’m okay right?” Jungkook asks as he lays down next to Tae on the bed. Taehyung looks at him.</p><p>“If I had just-“ Jungkook doesn’t let him finish that thought as he kisses him.</p><p>“You were excited about being free from being stranded in a building for three months. I’m okay now. You fixed your mistake, and I’m not upset with you. So stop worrying over what could’ve happened. Focus on now. Okay?”</p><p>Taehyung is quiet before he nods. “Okay.”<br/>Jungkook smiles. “That’s my good boy.”<br/>Taehyung blushes at that and it gives Jungkook a wonderful idea. “Ooohhh, does somebody like that huh? Do you like being submissive Taetae?” Taehyung snorts. “I think that’s kind of obvious don’t you?” Jungkook laughs and cuddles Tae again. “I suppose it is. Do you just bottom though?” “I’ve been in both roles and positions before.” This intrigues Jungkook. “You have?”</p><p>“Yeah, before I died I was a stipper, and I sometimes rented myself out when I needed the money. I never liked doing it, and that’s why being an Incubus was hard for me, because I was reliving what I hated doing, fucking to survive with little to no actual pleasure from what I was doing. But this time I couldn’t just change my job, it’s now what I have to sustain my life on. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t hate sex, I just hate having sex for money or without some kind of emotional connection.”</p><p>Jungkook nodded. “I understand. Will this effect feeding?” Tae shook his head. “No, it won’t, because you make it enjoyable and like I said earlier, I feel something for you.”  “Okay, and I feel something for you too. But how did you get sent to hell?” Jungkook asks.</p><p>Taehyung takes a deep breath “I was considered a sinner because of my actions and I was never very religious. I died in a car crash about two years ago and then after that I was told I was going to hell. I was recruited as an Incubus and soaked in aphrodisiacs for a year which gives me the ability to use pheromones and stuff. Along with the ability to change my appearance when I want it to.”</p><p>“I almost forgot you could do that. So is this how you looked before you became an incubus?” Jungkook asked. “Yeah. Although, my natural hair color is brown, but I remember bleaching it blonde before I died.”</p><p>“There’s no way you can get any hotter.” Jungkook says as he climbs on top of  Taehyung’s and sits on his thighs. “I’m glad you think so. And it doesn’t bother you that I’ve been with other people?”</p><p>“No, because I have you now. And I’m not letting you go.” Jungkook says as he inches his ass closer to Taehyung’s crotch. He chuckles. “Possessive little shit.” “Hey! I’m only two years younger than you! And you’re just as possessive.” “You’re right. Wait!” Taehyung says. “So that means you’re about 21 right?” He asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m 21.” Jungkook responds. “Okay, then I am two years older than you. I told you earlier that my birth day was December 30th. When’s yours?” “September 1st. I was born in 1997.”</p><p>“Mmm, I’ll buy you something nice.” Taehyung says as pulls Jungkook to lay down on top of him, sexual mood forgotten. “With what money?” Jungkook asks. Taehyung just shrugs.</p><p>“I have currency from hell I can switch over to the money I need, but I’ll get a job. I can tell your friends what I had planned to do.” Jungkook likes the feeling of Tae’s voice as it rumbles in his chest while his head is resting there. “What did you plan to do?” </p><p>“I used to live in Seoul when I was a stripper but I was from Daegu. I had moved here for college to be an arts major, but I couldn’t pay for it. So I got a job as a stripper slash rent boy and I was paying off my college fees, but I died. But we can tell your friends that I’m from Daegu, and graduated as an arts major. Now I work in the area and if I can actually find a job in the area that’ll be great. We didn’t meet because of the hours I have and I was moving stuff from my old place, I’m a wanderer and I’m a neat freak, which is true.”</p><p>“Okay, well that makes sense. I’m also oblivious which they’ll believe, and I told Jimin that I don’t come in here cause it’s creepy without the furniture and stuff. I’m glad we have this worked out.” “What are you doing in college Kookie?” Tae asks playing with the younger’s hair.</p><p>“I’m a music major, I’m either gonna help produce or make some of my own. I’m not sure yet.” He says with a yawn. “Nap time?” Tae asks “Nap time.” Jungkook confirms. “I wanna go to your bed.” Tae says. “Why?” “Cause it smells like you. Please?” Jungkook groans but agrees. “Alright, but you have to carry me.”</p><p>Taehyung chuckles, wrapping his arms around him and then levitates both of them to Jungkook’s room. “You couldn’t have just walked?” Jungkook asks as they settle on his mattress. “I could ask you the same thing.” Tae teases. Jungkook points a finger at him and squints, before putting it down and replying. “Fair enough.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>